


dongle: the sequel

by teamozera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamozera/pseuds/teamozera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>don't take this one seriously either</p>
            </blockquote>





	dongle: the sequel

**Author's Note:**

> written for sami bcus she didn't feel well

will n Zeller were walkin thru walmart when suddenly they spotted a kit called "dildos 4 beginners"

"we are in walmart why is this here" will asked

zeller picked up the kit and said "who even cares im gonna buy it"

so zeller bought the kit and took will home and they tried it out

broan ended up regretting his purchase when he found out dildos and vibrators were not actually the same thing and will got a rash from the shitty latex it was made out of

when they finished doing grown up things they were  
pretty disappointed

winston came into their bedroom and said "better luck next time boys" in dog language and then he fucked a poodle


End file.
